


Humanity can now rest

by eithi007



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Internal Monologue, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithi007/pseuds/eithi007
Summary: "I lie in my bed, reflecting on what's happened to me over the last year"





	Humanity can now rest

Humanity can now rest

A city in ruins, destroyed by fire.  
A country in despair.  
A disapearing empire and the destructive witch.  
The endless ocean.  
A city submerged in fog.  
A war fought on unsual grounds.  
The holy city besieged by conflict.  
The beginning of humanity.  
The end of humanity.

I lie in my bed thinking about this, moving through memories as if it all happened in the span of a few days, when I spent a year fighting this war; the war that defined the future of humankind and its legacy. The Grand Order we sacrificed everything to end. I close my eyes, trying to distance myself from the memory, and go back to sleep...

I lie in my bed thinking about this yet again, this time about the allies we helped along the way. Never did I think I'd be able to experience history firsthand, or at least the distorted version of history we so defiently tried to correct. I remember the saints and emperors; the captains and knights; the gods and kings of this world, and how determined they were on their conquest to reclaim what they wanted, even when they were against our own wishes or motives, they still fought again and again, trying to claim whatever bit of history they could get their hands on, as to survive the oncoming destruction of their lives. I try to go to sleep, still thinking about them, and fail to do so.

It came across to me how much I never truly appreciated that man, the doctor. The relaxed, run-of-the-mil doctor who valiantly saved humanity by himself. I wish I could see him again, just to say goodbye; he probably wouldn't like it, and it'd probably feel like a bit of a burden, but I just really, really want to get that feeling off my chest.

Tomorrow is another day. The girl I traveled with for so long is still here with me, and the new commander is making arrangements with the outside after a year of sleep from their part. I don't know what else is in store for me. I don't know if my newfound rank will change my position or make me famous somehow; but what I do know is that we're free to think this, because tomorrow is another day, another day that humanity will be able to breathe freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa this is my first time writing fanfic because the last chapter of FGO kinda affected me hard. I'm also trying to do this as a way to exercise some creative writing on my part because i wanna try some fiction writing one day.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!! I like writing monologues a lot so i wanna know what i can do to improve.


End file.
